Dr Jim Matthews
Dr Jim "James" Matthews was a former Human Trooper who served for the Grand Army of the Republic. Matthews was not a clone, he was a human born naturally on Kamino. Matthews left the army and became an Orthopaedic Surgeon and a Cardiac Specialist in Begs, New South Wales. Matthews spent 10 years of his time on Kamino before his departure to the planet Earth. Matthews changed his name from Notts. Dr Matthews worked alongside Dr Foster (Paedatric Medicine and Emergency medicine) and Dr Quinton(Orthopaedic Surgery) and Dr Jack Philips. Matthews was also the head of Cardiac Medicine. He was killed when he was struck by a car on his bike, whilst riding back from 'The Lucky Black Cat Track'. New General- new start Even though most Clones had their first battle on Geonosis, Matthews was different. He was asked by Jedi General Hassel Bondi to join him in Battle, oddly Notts refused to go with Bondi, due to lack of trust with Bondi, which a choice would save his life. After the Battle of Geonosis, Jedi Master Dread Cameron came and asked if Notts would like to join him. Notts said "Of course General Cameron!" Lama Su said to Dread "CT-112, refused to go with Skywalker and Bondi, you're the only one he has said yes to.." Dread said "What do they call CT-112?" "They call him Matthews. Due to the fact he is always on target." "Then shouldn't he be a pilot?" "We asked him, he said no. But he will fly if asked he has training for both assault and air." "That's good then. My Battalion is going to Latalyyyk. To finish off the Battle droid contusion on the Planet. We are leaving at once." Lama Su nodded and said good luck before walking away. "Human what?" When on Latalyyyk in the heat of Battle, insurgents were coming from everywhere. When Matthews was in battle he was told through Comlink he was human. "Matthews, come back to Kamino. You're not a clone, you're a human not born from DNA, but another human." Notts then went back to Kamino and then changed his Name to Matthews. After that he decided whether he should leave the army or not. "Well now that you're human what will you do?" "I do not know." A first name Just after finding out that he was indestructible Matthews had done a ton of studying for a test he was due for. The test was about "Clones and Orthopaedics" which Notts passed with flying colours. Matthews was given a choice If he wanted a first name he said yes, and then called himself Dr. Jim Matthews. Leaving the army Dr Jim Matthews told his "brothers" that he was leaving the army to go to earth, to study and even become a licenced Orthopaedic Surgeon and cardiac specialist. Even though he had his training for Orthopaedics he needed more to become an actual surgeon. Matthews handed in his resignation to Dread Cameron who wished him farewell and good luck in his endeavour. "Matthews, where are you going to go for your passion?" "Earth. been there many times, now is the time to make it permanent" Cameron nodded and said "Great idea Matthews. But then you will have no contact with any of your brothers, how will you fair?" "I actually wont miss them sir, It's time I went my way and you all know that I was born on Kamino and all know I am just a human.It is time. If I am to go and live the rest of my life on Earth I have to start now. I am 10 I needed to know that I wouldn't die as soon as I left Kamino, this is my choice and now you cannot stop me.Goodbye Dread Cameron." Matthews was dressed in a suit and tie, placed his armour and helmet and body glove on the table and said his final goodbyes. "Matthews, stay safe down there.." said everyone. Matthews waved goodbye and stepped onto the rocket that would take him to Earth, when Cameron said "I'll try to visit you Matthews." "No promises, that I'll try to kill you. I always hated you. Maybe it won't be the war that gets you. It might be me." Matthews then said in Cameron's ear "Stay safe, don't get killed just yet." Matthews walked on to the rocket and Cameron stood there and wondered what just happened. Settled Down A couple of weeks was all it took for Matthews to settle in to a town called Begs, which sat on the South Coast of New South Wales, which consisted of 4,000 people (Which would grow in the future). Matthews managed to finish his training and got 5 years of Surgery under his belt. He was known as the father of Orthopaedics because of the healing rate of his surgeries on his patients, could see them back in the game just 6 weeks after surgery. Matthews forgot about his clone brothers and his former Jedi General. General down on Earth One day while in his office, Matthews was doing paperwork on one of his paitents when Dread Cameron was in the waiting room. "Matthews. I promised a visit. Here I am." Matthews mood turned into anger "I'm busy Cameron. Unlike a Jedi Knight I am busy. I have grateful paitents, that say thank you. You're just an asshole. Remember my promise. I'll kill you If you keep doing this." Matthews then told Cameron "As I said Cameron, down on Earth I'm treated like I am a person, a Doctor." Cameron then said "Your rank and number are still on the system." "You judge me on that and I'll go back up to Coruscant and kill you. Now go back there. I've work to do. And one thing that you didn't know is that I am not a Clone Trooper. I am a human, a person even check." Cameron then said whilst opening the door "Until next time." Matthews picked up a comlink and his designation didn't even exist. He gave his comlink to Cameron and said to him "My rank in the army doesn't exist because, I never had one. You try and drag me away from this town again I will shoot you in the back with a harpoon gun. That is a promise.." Cameron then went and left Matthews alone, but not for ever. Award Given As he was coming to work, Matthews was given an award for his services, he was also given a standing ovation for the work he did and for the people he helped. Matthews was one of the best Orthopaedic Surgeons in the State. Matthews was also very controversial in the way he handled some of his patients but no-one cared since he also looked out for his patients. "Matthews. You gonna put that up on a wall?" said Dr Foster. Matthews replied with "Yes I will. This whole wall will have awards and training abilities." Foster smiled and said "That's great." 20 years of Orthopaedics. Notts was sitting in his office when Dr Quinton limped in and stood at the door. "Matt. 20 years in Orthopaedics, how does it feel?" "Great, hah. I see you're still limping, have you had physio yet?" "Started 3 weeks ago." "The limp will go away with time. You know Quinton, you are one of the strongest people if ever met.. Some people would've given up but your not like that.." "I've been told that many times, in my life. I don't know if I can be so positive with this.." Quinton then walked away and said. "Thank you for all that you've done." "Quinton. It was an honour.. But you'll still an idiot. " Quinton then said "Thanks for that mate. I know. It was my 50th game in the NML before that. I ain't gonna reach 300 games if this is gonna stop me." "You know if you listen to me you might make it to 300." "What PRP?" "Yeah, it's good for healing." Quinton then said " I gotta go, look, I know you're trying to help Jim, but I have to deal with it myself.." "Dr Quinton, if you need help remember, you have us." Quinton nodded a yes. Shock After not seeing any clones for so long. It ended. One day whilst in his office a clone walked in and said "Notts." Notts turned and said "Matthews.." Matthews turned around and said "Oh great. Another clone trying to rip this town apart from me. Go away. I do not care about clones. I am not a clone I AM A HUMAN!!" The clone then turned around and said "Cameron wants you back. We've lost about 3 quarters of the clone army since you left." Matthews then said "Oh really?" he then shot the clone in the neck and said "I still don't care. It's a shock to see a Clone. But I do not care. Read up I was born HUMAN on Kamino." The clone then ran away and left Matthews alone. Secret Pain During his career Matthews met many people who were on the verge of giving up. But he changed all that. With his positive attitude he knew how some people felt. He himself was battling through the loss of his wife of 13 years. One day he came into work and saw one last clone whom he said "Look Clone I ain't goin' back to the GAR I am not a clone I am a human. So leave me alone." "My name is Hector. I am not here for that. I'm here because I've had several dislocations of the knee, and the army wont do surgery.." Matthews told him to go to the hospital and he will do immediately do it. "How many time have you done this son?" "About 5 times." "5! Now they see why I left." "Because of your pain?" "How did.." "I overheard you talking to yourself." Matthews wiped away a tear. "How many years have I've been hiding it. It's been difficult to hide it anymore..." "Matthews.. You need to get past this and move on Doc." Matthews then said "Get going.. Does the army know your here?" "NO.. They think I am dead.. Good to know eh?" "Perhaps" Matthews then did the surgery and then took what the clone said to him. He then moved on but only just.. Matthews then saw the Clone and said "How the knee?" "Going well sir. I thank you." Matthews laughed and said "It's alright. Just don't go fighting droids to soon." the clone said "Ha, maybe I can grow a beard and hide on a planet." "Do a Gregor." "Maybe.. haha.." The Clone and Matthews departed and Matthews went to answer the phone that was for him. It was Quinton. "Yes?" "We need you Jim. High speed MVA, ETA 10 mintues." "I can't make it." "What? Jim you never say no." "I'm busy, I still have paitents. Call Matthew, I can't leave." Quinton stunned and said "Alright, see you." "Good luck mate. MVA's aren't the easiest thing to deal with.." Quinton hung up and Matthews walked back into his office. General returns Matthews was eating lunch when he got a knock on the door. "Come in." he said. It was Dread Cameron. "Oh for crying out loud Dread. I told you the last time. I'd shoot you." Cameron then said "Have you seen a Clone, who came down to earth for treatment?" "That's confidential. I cannot reveal a paitents medical history to another paitent." "Oh common, you must of treated him?" "I don't know. I treat many people every day." Matthews was of course lying, he did surgery for a clone a week ago but he knew he couldn't reveal medical history. Dread then said "He's a deserter. I need to find him." This made Matthews angry "Or he wants not to be found. He either wants a life of peace and not return. You Jedi never give up." Matthews then opened the door and pushed Cameron out and said "Do not come again. Or you will die." Matthews then shut the door. Day away Dr Matthews was about to go into work when he received a call saying that all Doctors surgeries were closed for painting. Matthews decided as this was his first day off in years he would go and chill at the beach. Matthews got down to the beach and saw most of his patients were also at the beach. "Yo! Dr Matthews. What are you doin' outside today?" said Josh. "There painting the surgery, Josh, no-ones allowed in. Not even me." he laughed. "You basically live there doc." "Not always but yes most of the time." "Dr Matthews is this your first day off in awhile?" "13 years." "Whoa.." "Sad isn't it?" "Not really sir. It's kinda cute, not many could take 13 years to have one day off." said Ginger. "Beautiful town isn't it?" said Matthews. "It is sir. really is." said Josh."I'm glad I caused controversy to move here. Such a beautiful, which wonderful people that respect every aspect of life." Matthews repiled. "I remember that sir. Good job, I here your home town is full of jerks." "It was Sean. Winter was the worst season to be living there. "Gate Way to the Snowy Mountains.." Great bullshit they put." Matthews opened a can of coke and sat down. "I'm just glad you guys are actually thoughtful for all the work I put in." "Jim, you're a selfless person. Come and relax for one day without the stress of patients." The group and Dr Matthews set up beach cricket were they played for ages. Back in Business The day after the surgeries were painted, Matthews walked in and said "How is everyone?", Josh said "I think I tore something. My side hurts.." "Side strain Josh, nothing to worry about. Not as bad as Jimmy's concussion." Josh said "Yeah, I wonder how he's doing." Matthews said he called and asked how he was. "Well?" "He had a grade 2 concussion. He'll have slight memory loss, but it's not permanent. He also needs to stay for another couple of days, so if anything happens it can be treated quickly." Josh then said "He'll be ok right?" "Only time will tell." Matthews walked into his office and started up his computer. "Only time will tell." Matthews then walked out to say to him. "Concussions are weird things. He'll be fine. I also think your side strain needs rest. If it gets worse come back and we'll do something about it." Matthews later got the bad news that Jimmy was placed into an induced coma for a brain haemorrige that caused a mini stroke. Matthews then called ihs parents to tell them the news and told them to be by his side and be there for him, as he wouldn't survive the night. It killed Matthews to do this. Bad Gaze During a consultation between him and a patient, Matthews received a call and was told one of his reoccurring patients was in the ER with a broken femur and dislocated hip. "How, did she do it?" "Falling down the stairs.." "Everyone says that. I'll just finish this consultation and be there shortly. Put the hip back in and we'll discuss this later on." Matthews hung up and said "You're future playing cricket is gonna have to end. After the calf strain you recently had, and now the torn pec tendon, it's up to you, how you want to go. Retirement is seeming ever so close for you buddy. I'm sorry." GM said "I reckon it's time. I wont argue this time. Go and help out Dory she needs you." "Remember GM surgery will be needed and soon. Friday alright for you?" "Yes sir." Matthews then rushed to the ER were he saw Dory. "Dory. How to you keep doing this?" "Just unlucky I guess.." "Clumsy." "Matthews I'm sorry. It just happened." "You know I have other people I have to care for?" "Yeah." then Dory's machines went off. "Dory. Dory! can you hear me? Dory! I needed a defib in here!" They tried everything to bring back Dory but it failed. "Time of death 10:12am. Oh Dory, why you die with me." Matthews then told his men "It was a case for the dude thing. I've gotta go." Matthews went back to the GP office and told GM, that she passed away. "That's a bad gaze. She was always happy." CT problem "It's a Country town problem. Not my problem." said Matthews over the phone. "I'll know why later on. Begs is a beautiful town, I'm not going back to my home town. No I told you about 4 times, no! I am not leaving this town. You cane make me, Because I am stationed here on a permanant basis." the voice over the phone said "Alright. Alright. I understand. But this is your last chance to go back and help the people dance around and fix them up." "No. I am staying here. You can either find someone else. It's a country town problem. No longer my problem." he hung up the phone and typed reports. The phone then rung again. "Hello? Jim Matthews Orthopaedic Surgeon." "Country Town problem my ass!" said the voice over the phone. "Hello Quinton." "This CT problem shows us how us drs believe how much we don't want to put up with country town whingers." "I'm not dealing with it." Matthews then said "Coastal boy at the time. That is not my problem." Meeting up After reading Dr Quinton's piece in the paper he had decided to meet up with him to discuss what he would need later on down the track. "Matthews, I know this sounds stupid, but it was choice only I needed to do." Matthews then ate something and said "You did what you could Quinton. You can only play for so long." "My future will be in orthopaedics Surgery and being a teacher." Quinton and Matthews then walked down the beach and Quinton said "I moved here to have a chance. The SCC (South Coast Colts) have now got 10,000 members so that was done, the Ragers also have a major fan base now. 127 games for the Colts and 180 for the Ragers. Now I succeed and move from the NOL. I enjoy the town and how beautiful it is. I remember when I came here I was told, you mightn't find a job anywhere in the hospital. But look at me now. I have the job of Orthopaedic Surgery and I am the second in command of the unit. I was happy about that. I hope I can stay forever." Quinton then said "I don't know how anyone cannot live down on the coast." Held "I've held down a posistion is this beautiful town for 32 years, I'm still enjoy it." Matthews said in a interview. "I'd be happy to stay here forever. I tend on doing that aswell. No lie, I love the ocean and hearing the sea every morning. Playing beach cricket with the family on weekends, going for bike rides in the mountains. All wonderful!" Matthews was reading his interview he gave to the paper on his front step. As it was his day off he decided to go bike riding. He got on his bike and rode up to the summit of the mountain bike course and took a photo of the scerenity. As Matthews was coming down the mountain he ran into a car crash, with all the Emergency help. "What's going on here what happened?" He said "Dr Matthews, great day for some bike riding eh?" "Yes it is. Do you need my help?" Matthews said. "Acutally no Dr Matthews, this is a training exercise. We did it here because you are the only one who really rides the 'Lucky Black Cat track.'" "Doesn't look like it. Over there." he pointed to see someone face down on the track. Matthews kneeled next to the body and turned it over. "Oh god.." "What is it Doc?" "Get me a stretcher." They did as Matthews said and loaded her onto an ambulance and Matthews got back onto the bike and told everyone to look out for Hitch hikers trying to walk up the Cat Track as the woman who tried to climb had a heart attack and was very lucky to survive. Matthews asked for a news crew to say about the nature of this track. "The nature of this track is Physically demanding and mentally exausting, as it is a bike riding track not really for walking. I must stress if you're not up to the challenge of this mountain, do not try to risk your health to climb it." Matthews then found out the heart attack woman had been missing for three days. Matthews got back home and had a shower. Matthews then called to find out the health of the woman, she died on the operating table due to blood poisoning and oxygen deprevation. "I'm a Orthropaedic Surgeon who trained in Cardiac Surgery, that I wasn't ready for.." Matthews said to Dr Quinton. "It doesn't matter Matthews. Half the time in Orthopaedics we don't know what has happened to anyone. It's something that only ambulance calls and trauma phone calls bring to the table. It wasn't your fault. She was not ready for something this physical." Matthews then said "You're right we aren't always the ones to blame for others mistakes. But we're the ones who fix them." Matthews then wrote up paper work saying to Dr Quinton it wouldn't be the last. Cardiac "I just wish something was not as bad as the word Cardiac Bypass Surgery" said Matthews talking to one of his paitents named Hector. "Your heart is failing and so is the blood stream. You and your body are shutting down.." Hector then said "I've been fit my whole life. How does this happen??" Matthews then explained. "It doesn't matter how healthy or fit you are. Your arteries get blocked over time and conclude with either severe angina or a heart attack. You have stage 4 heart failure and your only chance of survival is heart transplant." the phone then rang and it was the hospital. "Hello, yes, ok, ok, that's execellent! I'll send him right over." Matthews then out the phone done and said "It's your lucky day. Heart Bypass surgery is now ready for you. A heart has become ready for you." Hector then smiled. "Cardiac Surgeons! You're bloody welcome!" said Matthews after Hector walked out. But it was a little different. As soon as Hector was opened up on the table he died of complications, Matthews then got the call and said "How, what happened??" "We don't know how, but he was ready for something this huge. Bypass surgery is a major one. His body was to shut down.." Matthews then argeed and said "It was only a matter of time." the other surgeon agreed and said to move on. Ending "My time is slowly ending here as a doctor. Look at me I'm 70, you'd expect someone like me to've retired years ago, but no.. Ah ha ha." Matthews said to Dr Quinton. "Well, if it's something you enjoy, just keep doing it." Matthews agreed and said "Yeah, Very much." Matthews then picked up his first award for his services. "It's just something, I was born to do. Since Kamino, and being told I was human and ageless. I was a great person to know leaving Kamino was great." Matthews then told Quinton to leave him wondering why. "I wonder why, I took up such a great job." Quinton then said "Because you loved helping people. Don't end it now.." Quinton then added, "Being able to help people is the best feeling we can ever have, and know." Quinton then placed his hand on his shoulder, "It's worth knowing helping is worth the wait and pain." Matthews then added, "It's great to know that Quinton. I know how many people now then ever.." Matthews then removed Quintons arm and answered a phone call. He hung up the phone and told Dr Quinton that one of his paitents had been brought in due to complications with surgery and died later on. Quinton then said "It's something that happens. Surgery is a dangerous thing. Anything can happen." Matthews then walked up to the bed in his office and laid on it. "Yeah, anything happens.." Over "IT's over." Matthews said with glee. "One surgery night over!" his team all flailed and sat on the lounge. "I never thought I'd see so many hearts tonight.." said one registrar. "I Chose the wrong job I reckon.." said another. Matthews then agreed. "I've been in this job a long time. I've longed to have a full night sleep, but the end product and the lives we save are more important then sleep. Being an Othropaedic Surgeron is great, but being a cardiac specialist is even better." Matthews whilst talking to his team fell asleep. When he awoke Matthews was covered in a blanket to see Dr Philips sitting at the computer. "I was here all night?" Matthews said. Philips looked over and said "You did 4 surgeries yesterday you have a right to be tired. You did knee replacement, hip, shoulder and a Heart valve transplant. I knocked off and saw you here. I didn't want to wake you.." "Thanks Dr Philips.." "Please. call me Jack. Afterall we were in an army at one stage." Matthews chuckled and said "You can cal me Jim. I hated the named James so I legally changed my name to Jim." On holiday & Back to work Matthews packed his stuff and told all his patients he was going on holidays for a couple of months after working his ass off for so long. His patients said it was good for him because he'd been so stressed lately. "Bike riding, resting etc. All you guys know how many hours I work and I am call 24-7 so I need some time off." Matthews then walked home to go for a bike ride. Matthews then stood up on the cliff-face looking down at the town and breathed a sigh of happiness, Matthews said to himself "Such a beautiful view. Such a beautiful town." Matthews then left the site and walked to the beach and relaxed. During his time off, Matthews watched many of his favourite TV shows, surfed the web and brought presents for family. After 4 months off Matthews went back to work, relaxed and better then ever. Matthews walked back in his office and saw most of his patients sitting on chairs and waiting to see their GP's. "Dr Matthews! You're back!" said GM, "Yeah, I also have an announcement." said Matthews, "After much consideration, I am going to retire from Medicine at the end of the year." His patients stunned, one said "After all these years, you retire?" Matthews then said "It not all about you. My age, health and many other things aren't what they used to be. I should've retired earlier, but medicine is just something you cannot walk away from. I am 70 years old and been doing this thing since I was 19. I think it's time. I'm sorry to those who've had treatment with me for so long. I cannot keep going. If you still have treatment will me, I am sorry but you need to see someone else, or just have surgery. Not that hard. Like you GM. Go and have surgery there is only so long you can go through the conservitive side. It's all about me. I haven't had much sleep since I became a doctor. I guess that comes with the job. But now I will have time to sleep and not be on call.I farewell you all and be safe May the force be with you always." Matthews then walked out and told the news he was retiring and said sorry for the patients who still had treatment with him. He said "I'm sorry for those who still had treatment, but the time was right to retire. Many times I've backed away from the word. But not now." Retirement As Matthews handed in his resignation he walked into his office and sat down in his chair, for the last time. "I'm going to miss this place, and all the people in it." Matthews grabbed what was his and put it into his car. He walked back in to wipe his computer as asked to, and also took what photos were his. "Matthews" said to Dr Foster, "I would like to thank you for your service to Medicine. You are welcome back anytime." Matthews then said "Thank you Helena, Stay strong guys. and be safe." "Will do Dr Matthews, you are an inspiration to us all." Matthews then sat outside the surgery and let out a heavy sigh. He walked back inside and said to the ladies at the desk, "I hope you two stay safe. I might pop in from time to time." They giggled and one said "Thank you Doctor." "Please call me Jim. After all everyones earned that right." Jim then walked out and to his car and drove off home. "Honey, I'm home!" "Jim, you're home early. Why is that?" said Sandra. "I retired from my job 24 hours ago. I had to pick up my stuff. I thought I told you?" Sandra wiped her eyebrow "You did, I forgot. You should go for a ride and clear your head." Matthews agreed "Indeed. I just might." Matthews went for a bike ride, he got up to his favourite riding track and went to the top. Death As Matthews was going for a bike ride, he made it as far as the local shopping centre, and then went up to the 'Lucky Black Cat Track' and stared at the town for hours. He came down and rode back into town and had a thought pop into his head. "I hope this town does great things when I am gone. Great things. It is a place of hopes and dreams." Then as he got back into town he was hit by a passing car, that stopped and checked out who he was. It was GM, he was late to work but he stopped his car after hitting Matthews and called for help. When help came the police arrested GM on attempted murder causing harm and the services took Matthews to the hospital. "70 year old retired Dr Matthews, hit by a car next to the shopping centre. Suspected internal bleeding and lower extermity injuries." As they bought him in to the resus bay, Matthews said to his former team ,'"I'm done no more." '''this caught them by surprise. Dr Quinton had called Matthews' wife Sandra and told her to come in but she was no where availbile. Matthews then said "I never wanted to be the one sitting in the resus bay dying. I have saved people my whole life. Now it is time to give back. It is not cowardly it is my choice. All of you have shown true courage over the time I've worked here. So be strong." Dr Foster then came in "I heard the news. The person who hit you was arrested for attempted murder?" 'He called the ambo,He didn't see me." Dr Foster then said "He failed to take any notice of you Matthews, he has pleaded guilty and will face jail time. Take him somewhere quite, and make him comfortable." Matthews was taken into a quiter room where he said to his former team "Do not forget who you are just because I die. I will always remember you no matter what. You've a place in my heart and vice versa. I want you to remember everything I taught all of you. Teamwork." Matthews then finally said "I hope this isn't cowardly." Dr Quinton then said "It's not Jim. You've been saving lives all your life, and now you are on the recieving end. We've all been there." Matthews then said "I agree. Remember all of you; "''Be the best you can be." Matthews then passed away, and Sandra finally came to the hospital, "Doctors? What happened? Where is James?" "Jim, has been killed. He was hit by a car and suffered severe injuries. He died just a short time ago. We are sorry for your loss Sandra.." Sandra then said "I... Don't know what to say.. I always thought he would.." Sandra then walked away. Legacy After the hospital staff said goodbye, they informed the news people and they all went to air with the same story. Dr Quinton said in an interview "Dr Jim Matthews, has passed away, after he was struck, by a car, outside the shopping centre. He recieved injuries to his internal organs and to his lower body. He claimed his actions refusing medical treatment as cowardly. But it wasn't, he showed his team the meaning of teamwork over the years and wasn't afraid to voice what actions were needed anywhere and anytime. Matthews was a great man who gave up most of his life for medicine. He has also shown every single one of his colleagues the true meaning of fear and being afraid. Matthews will forever be remembered as the man with the hands." Dr Foster then added "We are opening the 'Dr Matthews Cardiac ward' in memory of our fallen colleague. The Cardiac ward, will be the one thing Matthews didn't want, but it is in honour of him." the reporter then cut to his wife Sandra who said "Matthews lived for helping others. He died doing what he loved." Sandra then walked up to Quinton and gave her a hug. "It's not your fault Quinton. In fact you are the best person I know.." Quinton then walked back over to explain the 'Dr Matthews Cardiac Ward.' "The ward, has specially trained staff, for both Cardiovascular conditions and Orthopaedic emergencies. It will have 30 beds and everything a Heart and othro ward would have. I know Dr Matthews probably didn't want a ward named after him or the statue we are going to unveil soon, but he gave his life to Medicine and will be remembered for it." the reporter then said "How do you think he'd react to this is he was still with us?" "It'd be a stunned yet, horrid look of regret. He saved countless lives, and saved people from the brink, he saved my career even, his spirit shall live on." The reporter then said "Thank you Dr Quinton. Back to you in the studio.". Days later a statue of Matthews was unveiled at the Hospital, it showed him in a lab coat, holding a scalpel and a defibrilater. With the words "Be the best you can be." Years after he passed, Matthews Cardiac ward saw over 10,000 patients every day. "I just hope we've made this clearer for everyone." said Quinton. "Quinton, there are people here to see you. Jedi.". Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Windu then said "I hope he wasn't in any pain, when he died." "He wasn't" said Quinton in return. "I don't even, know why you came down Jedi. You didn't even care, he told me everything. He came down to earth, for a job. Clones and Jedi alike are rude and arrogant. Acutal humans have manners. Go away go back home." Mace then said "We cared about him. He didn't want us around." "Oh I can't see why!" Windu and Kenobi then said "He left to persue something more. He made his choice. We knew how he felt. Most Jedi have felt like they needed to leave the army. But since he was full human he made his choice not to fight in war. So his choice will be remebered for as long as we all live. In the Jedi and all the Clones. Matthews was the fighter out of the clones that where bred on Kamino. I give my condoleneses to his family and the staff at this hospital." Dr Quinton then turned and said "I'm sure he'd understand. What he wanted from everyone in the Republic. He will always be remembered down here on Earth even if you don't remember him on Coruscant." The town then grew to a population of 12,000 people and it stayed the same for years afterward. Triva * Matthews has a statue of him outside Begs hospital * Matthews has a Rehabilitation centre named after him *Matthews left the Republic Army because he was human *Matthews kept his DC-15 blaster carbine in his Doctors surgery draw *Matthews had a double specialty in Orthopaedics and Cardiology *Matthews was concieved naturally on Kamino *Matthews rode the 'Lucky Black Cat Track' almost everyday before his death *Matthews' first name was actually James *Matthews trained Dr Quinton